


Sol da Meia Noite

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casamento LuadeMel, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Uma noite linda e esplendorosa, com apenas o Sol da Meia noite como testemunha.





	Sol da Meia Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. 
> 
> Beta: The Cheshire Cat, minha amiga de muitas loucuras cosplay, que ama Saga e Camus como ninguém, a ti minha amizade sempre, sempre. Muito obrigado por entender meu desespero quando tudo parecia terrivelmente errado! 
> 
> Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2016 para ThaliaBrown do Fórum Need For Fic, postada originalmente em 06 de janeiro de 2017 
> 
> Essa fic surgiu do nada, ao ver uma imagem maravilhosa, se alguém se interessar, só me chamar que eu envio o link para que matem a curiosidade. Devido ao conteúdo, não posso utilizá-la aqui!  
> Todas as minhas fics podem ser encontradas também em outros fóruns com o mesmo nick: NFF, FFnet, Nyah!, Spirit entre outros

_**São Petersburgo – Tempo Atual**_  
  
A penumbra no quarto espaçoso só era quebrada devido à claridade que vinha pela fresta esquecida da porta entreaberta. A cobertura suntuosa fora ricamente enfeitada, uma surpresinha à parte de Mila e o resto da equipe russa de patinação artística. Pétalas de rosas azuis haviam sido esparramadas pelos lençóis alvos de cetim.  
  
Assim que que adentraram no espaçoso cômodo, o japonês prendera a respiração. Agora o jovem patinador, tricampeão Mundial, encontrava-se adormecido entre os lençóis e as lindas e aveludadas pétalas.  
  
Coçando lentamente o nariz, rolou na cama em direção ao centro, onde sabia encontraria alento nos braços do russo que o recebera como marido naquele dia mais cedo. A pouca claridade recaiu-lhe sobre os olhos, incomodando um tanto. Suspirando, estendeu o braço tateando o colchão à procura dele. Sem conseguir tocá-lo, imaginou que ele pudesse estar estirado mais para o canto na enorme cama. Finalmente, ele abriu os olhos. A visão embaçada e distorcida. Colocando os óculos de grau, piscou algumas vezes para adaptar-se a pouca claridade. Tornando a olhar para o lado, confirmou o que em pensamento temia: estava sozinho na cama!   
  
Sentando com calma, espreguiçou-se languidamente. Puxando para si o robe de seda azul escura, levantou devagar.  
  
\- Viktor! – chamou Yuuri. A voz levemente rouca. Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto fechava a frente da vestimenta e a amarrava com o cinto de tecido. – Viktor? – insistiu mais uma vez. Com um suspiro resignado, volveu os olhos para todas as direções antes de fixar sua atenção para a porta entreaberta.  
  
Coçando a nuca, seguiu resignado para o único lugar em que seu marido poderia estar. – “Mas onde será que essa porta vai?” – Yuuri parou os pensamentos tão logo abriu uma fresta na porta maciça de madeira de lei. A respiração presa em seu peito tamanha a surpresa. Passando para a área fechada por grossos vidros, localizou o russo recostado ao fundo, imerso nas águas cristalinas de uma piscina de uns cinco por cinco de largura, mirando o belo céu com o sol da meia noite.  
  
Abrindo os olhos, Viktor pareceu sentir que o companheiro havia adentrado ao recinto. Com sorriso bonito a iluminar a face, nadou até próximo a borda. Apoiando os braços, riu abertamente ao perceber que o marido estava um tanto chocado.  
  
\- Yuuri, eu, por acaso, lhe acordei? – perguntou mirando-o com intensidade.   
  
\- Não, não! – respondeu o patinador. – A cama ficou vazia sem você!   
  
\- Hmm... entendo! – Viktor esticou o braço, segurando a ponta do robe que o moreno usava. – Perdi o sono, e se eu ficasse mais tempo desperto perto de você com essa bunda redondinha empinada para o meu lado, seria um atentado a minha sanidade – gracejou. Ao notar que, mesmo após tantos anos juntos, o outro ainda corava ao menor sinal de insinuações e provocações, sentiu seu coração se aquecer mais.   
  
\- Viktor... – Yuuri murmurou sem graça. – Vamos para a cama – convidou mirando-o sedutor. O japonês podia ser tímido ao extremo, inseguro por vezes, mas, quando estava junto do marido, parecia ter dupla personalidade e, quando queria, assumia o mesmo ar sedutor de quando estava no rinque de patinação.  
  
\- Hmm... estar na cama contigo é muito tentador, Yuuri – Viktor respondeu ao afastar-se um pouco da borda e boiar. Os olhos azuis translúcidos sustentando os castanhos avermelhados.  
  
\- Vi-Viktor! Você está nadando nu???  
  
\- Venha também – ficando em pé, estendeu o braço para dar ênfase ao convite. – Junte-se a mim, podemos apreciar o céu noturno, o sol da meia noite e ficarmos juntos. Hmm... o que me diz? – voltou para a borda e jogou um pouco de água na direção dele. Sorriu divertido ao vê-lo se afastar um pouco. – Não está gelada, meu amor! Venha! – mordiscou o lábio inferior.  
  
\- Ora, Viktor! Uma piscina não é igual às termas – murmurou um tanto receoso. O marido não sentia tanto frio, e suportava entrar, mesmo que com baixas temperaturas, em piscinas não aquecidas. Já ele, ao menor sinal de frio, queria correr para o quentinho e se esconder embaixo das cobertas.  
  
\- Sim, não é, mas não está gelado. Veja por si só! – Viktor se aproximou novamente da borda e esperou pela decisão dele.  
  
Suspirando resignado, e sobre a pouca luz do local, Yuri despiu o robe revelando a pele clara, tão clara quanto de seu adorado Viktor. Deixou o óculos em local seguro, e finalmente sentou na borda da piscina. Os pés e metade das panturrilhas dentro d’água. Esperou que estivesse gelada, mas até que estava gostosa a temperatura. Tépida, e por deveras convidativa.  
  
\- É, você tinha razão... – comentou ao acaso, tocando o rosto do outro assim que este se aproximou segurando-se em suas pernas.   
  
\- Sim, eu sempre tenho razão...  
  
\- Não seja convencido, Viktor! – Yuri protestou agitando um pouco as pernas.   
  
Com um sorriso matreiro, o russo fixou os pés na parede e, sem aviso algum, impulsionou o corpo para trás, puxando o marido para dentro da piscina. Assim que soltou-lhe os tornozelos, esperou que ele aparecesse na superfície. Quando ele finalmente apareceu, o patinador mais velho lançou com as mãos um jato d’água na direção dele, começando assim uma pequena guerra aquática.  
  
Rindo muito, Yuuri contra-atacou, encurralando-o próximo à parede do fundo da piscina, onde a janela panorâmica descortinava a visão mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Parando de jogar água na direção do russo, tocou o vidro ao parar ao lado dele. O céu escuro ganhava nuances de vermelho e aquela parca claridade.   
  
\- Lindo! – murmurou. Ao sentir braços cingindo-lhe a cintura e o puxando para mais perto, deixou-se recostar no tórax de Viktor dando-lhe as costas. – Nunca presenciei algo tão belo!  
  
\- Ora Yuuri, claro que já presenciou algo mais belo. – Viktor abriu um sorriso jocoso. – Quando ficamos noivos, bom, talvez deva dizer que eu vi seus olhos brilhantes, seu rosto rubro... – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do marido, aproveitando-se da proximidade. – Não sabe como eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de jogar-lhe em uma cama e fazer amor com você naquele dia.  
  
\- Vi.... – a voz de Yuri morrendo em sua garganta, ao sentir o toque ousado do russo. As mãos hábeis deslizaram por seu tórax, apertando seus mamilos. Notou o roçar da ereção em suas nádegas. Viktor o estava provocando.   
  
Ao escutar o gemido baixo de seu Katsudon, Viktor gentilmente o virou de frente para si. O abraçando, mordiscou a curva do pescoço com o ombro, substituindo os dentes pela língua e os lábios. Uma marca avermelhada surgindo no lugar. Os corpos roçando em um ritmo só deles, como se estivessem dançando.   
  
Yuuri ofereceu os lábios, os quais foram tomados com volúpia e ardor. Um beijo exigente, um, dois, muitos mais. Mordidas nos lábios e na língua. Beijos chupados. O furor tomando conta dos dois!  
  
Apalpando as nádegas de Yuuri com ambas as mãos, o russo roçou mais uma vez seu membro em riste no do companheiro. Deslizando uma das mãos entre os corpos, começou a massagear o pênis de ambos. Os gemidos se misturando.  
  
\- Vik... Viktor, por favor!  
  
\- Vira de costas – mandou o russo. A voz baixa, levemente rouca. A luxúria tomando conta de seu ser. Esperou que o outro fizesse o que tinha lhe pedido, e assim que ele se posicionou, Viktor cravou os dentes em seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava dois dígitos para dentro dele.   
  
O patinador japonês gemeu alto, ao ser penetrado pelos dedos do marido. A respiração começava a ficar errática, pois o russo não estava lhe dando tempo para sequer pensar. Espalmando as mãos no vidro gelado, Yuri empinou mais a bunda, gemeu alto ao sentir o toque várias e várias vezes em sua próstata.   
  
Ao sentir o corpo do mais baixo estremecer, o russo fechou a mão esquerda sobre o membro pulsante de seu Katsudon, impedindo-o de gozar.  
  
\- Viktor, céus! Me deixa gozar! – choramingou.  
  
\- Você vai gozar, meu amor, mas será junto comigo! – respondeu Viktor, e antes que seu marido falasse alguma coisa, pressionou seu membro na entrada apertada e piscante. Deslizando seu membro devagar, arfou ao tê-lo todo acomodado.  
  
Os gemidos de Yuuri pareciam sinfonia aos seus ouvidos. Movendo devagar, espalhou beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelas omoplatas do japonês. Aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, tocou uma punheta no mesmo ritmo que se enfronhava nele.  
  
\- Vik-Viktor! Céus!!!   
  
\- Devo parar? – perguntou, ao parar de se mover, apenas para provocá-lo. Adorava o jogo da sedução, e Yuuri era tão suscetível.  
  
\- Não pare, não pa-re, meu amor! – a voz rouca mal conseguindo escapar da garganta.  
  
\- Não vou parar – respondeu Viktor bem próximo ao lóbulo da orelha dele. Deitando a língua pra fora, lambeu a orelha, o pescoço marcando feito ferro em brasa. Segurando firme na cintura do marido, estocou mais algumas vezes e parou. Precisava respirar um pouco, ainda não queria gozar. Queria levar seu amado ‘porquinho’ ao delírio. Deslizando para fora daquele corpo, sorriu de lado ao escutar o muxoxo de Yuuri. – Vira! – mandou ao ajudá-lo a se virar. Assim que foi atendido, colou mais uma vez os corpos e beijou-o com sofreguidão.   
  
Mãos que exploravam, apalpavam. Peles sendo arranhadas, chupadas, mordidas. Com apenas um olhar se entenderam. Yuuri cingiu-lhe a cintura com as pernas, enquanto o marido ajeitava seu pênis duro na entrada apertada. Com uma única estocada, cravou-se nele. Gemeu alto ao sentir a mordida de Yuuri em seu ombro. Entrando e saindo devagar, Viktor o torturava.   
  
Yuuri já não estava mais aguentando. Não falava mais palavras coerentes. Passando os braços por cima dos ombros do patinador mais velho, sentiu quando Viktor o prensou de encontro ao vidro e começou a penetrá-lo mais fundo e forte, enquanto com uma das mãos o punhetava no mesmo ritmo.  
  
\- Yuuri... meu Katsudon delicioso!  
  
\- Viktor, me come... – conseguiu dizer entre os muitos gemidos - não para! Céus, que loucura!  
  
\- Não vou parar, delícia! – e assim dizendo, derramou seu sêmen junto com seu marido. Arfando, ele não queria mais soltá-lo. Mirando-o carinhosamente, aceitou os lábios que este lhe oferecia. – Te amo!  
  
\- Também te amo! – respirando fundo, Yuuri arfou assim que Viktor o deixou. Uma sensação de vazio o assolou, mas que foi logo rechaçada pelos braços fortes que lhe cingiram a cintura.  
  
\- Veja, amor! – Viktor virou um pouco o corpo, levando o de Yuri a reboque para que assim este visse o espetáculo maravilhoso que a natureza estava lhes proporcionando.  
  
O sol da meia noite brilhava avermelhado na noite escura. Mal contendo a emoção, Yuuri recostou o corpo no do outro e mentalmente fez um único pedido: que eles pudessem sempre ter uma noite como aquela.  
  
\- Hmm... Yuuri, o que está pensando? Vamos, pode me dizer?  
  
\- Victor, deixa de ser curioso! – respondeu sem muito pensar. O riso cristalino de ambos tomaram todo o local. No céu, a luz do astro rei, perfeita, forte, servia de testemunha do amor do jovem casal.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> Kardia: Well, Well... é assim que você volta das cinzas??? 
> 
> *cruzando um olhar avassalador com o Escorpiano sentado bem ao lado, que lia a fic enquanto era arrumada, a ficwriter bufou exasperada.* 
> 
> Kardia, que eu saiba, eu volto a escrever com quem eu quiser. Se fosse pra eu contar uma historinha pra boi dormir, eu iria contar. *destilando veneno* 
> 
> Kardia: *rindo debochado* Acaso dormiu com um escorpiano hoje? Está venenosa, minha doce Coelhinha... *segurando fios de cabelo loiro e levando ao nariz, acabou por tomar um belo tapa, soltando a mecha rapidamente* Hei... 
> 
> Não provoca, Bichinho! Não estou com humor, não! Minha internet está a dois por hora, a Vivo me deixou mais revoltada do que já sou, e não estou nem um pouco a fim! Se quiser vá amolar outra ficwriter. Vá assombrar outra, eu já cheguei no limite da paciência, e se você muito insistir, nunca mais escrevo um isso *mostrando os dedos bem próximos para enfatizar* sobre você e Dégel! 
> 
> Dégel: *aparecendo e guinchando o namorado pra fora do quarto* Escute o que ela diz, non brinca com fogo, non... A loirinha ali está em um estado de nervos que nem Hades conseguiria contar sua fúria. E ademais, eu ainda quero que ela volte a escrever conosco! 
> 
> Isso, Gelo! Leve esse Bichinho pra lá! *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Bem... eu sei que não estou em meu humor normal, sei que não era para ser assim tão sem noção, mas tenho de ser ágil e postar esse presente que surgiu após ver uma linda imagem *aquela lá em cima*. Espero Thalia, que você tenha gostado! De coração, eu fiz o meu melhor! E se vocês chegaram até aqui, please, deixem essa pula-pula feliz, comentem! 
> 
> Até meu próximo surto  
> Beijos  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
